¿Con quien se queda el perro?
by WwRicanela-RockzWw
Summary: Es estupido como el universo decide que te enamores...por ejemplo: terminar semidesnuda con un pelinegro arrogante en los vestidores de chicos...Pero mas que nada, ser unidos por un perro viejo y flaco...No lean este fic , apesta...XD pero si quieren adelante...Solo quiero ver que opinan.


**¿Con quien se queda el perro?**

.

_Antes de que echemos las maletas _

_A la calle y bajemos el telon._

_Si tu te vas y yo me voy._

_Esto ya es enserio._

_¿Con quien se queda el perro?_

¿Con quien se queda el perro?, Jesse & Joy.

.

Un chocolate que sabe a limon, un perro abandonado en el suelo del sofa, y tu cruzado de pies al lado de tus maletas. Era curioso como un animal cambiaria la actitud de dos personas. Y mas como las unia mas.

La mayor parte del dia en la escuela se podia ver un perro vagando, tristemente buscando comida entre los basureros. El can dormia cerca de una secundaria, y pasaba mas parte de sus tardes en el parque de la ciudad. Los estudiantes se alejaban de el. questionando la supervivencia del perro. Sonaba imposible el echo que el pobre animal siguiera vivo...

Pero cuando dos personas lo adoptan por mascota, eso termina mal...

Hinata tenia en mano sus libros, un lapiz en su boca, y corria como el viento. Hoy iba a llegar tarde a su clase como siempre, todo gracias a que su alarma tendia a sonar diez minutos mas tarde de lo esperado. La profesora la mataria si llegaba tarde. En especial cuando se trataba de fisica.

Cuando llego, observo como los demas estaban corriendo alrededor del campo. Definitivamente la iban a matar. No era raro que escuchara las burlas de sus amigos y amigas, era de esperarse un buen castigo si llegabas tarde a la clase de fisica. En especial cuando la suplente era la directora con senos de sandia. Pero, como Hinata Hyuuga no era cruel, ella respetaba hasta el criminal mas maloso de los malosos. Esa era su naturaleza.

-Hyuuga!- El grito hizo que Hinata saltara se susto, pero simplemente se quedo callada.-Ve a los vestidores y cambiate!-

-S-si!-

Hinata corrio deprisa, ella no era de esas personas que desobecian a nadie. Sin pensar al rumbo al que iba se dirijio, caminando lo mas prisa posible entro a los vestidores. Arrojo sus cosas al suelo y comenzo a quitarse su camisa, arrojo su camisa y quedo completamente en ropa interior. Unos segundos pasaron y escucho como un objecto caia de un lugar cerca, y dirijio su vista hasta donde una botella de agua caia.

Cuando also la vista miro a un chico de piel palida completamente desnudo, a excepcion de sus boxers. El pelinegro la miro y parpadeo confuso, mientras que Hinata hacia lo mismo en el momento de silencio perturbador.

Y finalmente...

-Ah!- Grito Hinata cubriendose su cuerpo con las manos inutilmente.-N-no veas!-

Sasuke giro sus ojos molesto y cruzo sus brazos sinicamente. Era la culpa de esa tonta por entrar al vestidor de chicos, por que Sasuke no pudo entrar al vestidor equivocado, el era un Uchiha. Y un Uchiha nunca cometia errores.

Miro como la chica cambiaba de colores, sus piernas temblaban, y miraba a Sasuke como si el fuera un asesino serial apunto de cometer un pecado. El Uchiha usualmente recibia piropos por parte de chicas que lo miraban asi, incluzo cuando ellas se encontraban en ropa interior. Pero, nunca en su vida pudo imaginar que una chica se avergonzara frente a el, usualmente ellas trataban de seducirlo.

-Tu no veas, pervertida.- Dijo mientras se acerbaba.-Este vestidor es de los chicos.-

-N-no te acerques...- Hinata miro en panico como el tipo se acercaba, ella retrosedio pasos atras y cerro los ojos.-A-alejate, po-por favor.-

Sasuke recojio la camisa de Hinata que habia caido a las duchas. La prenda estaba completamente empapada, y sin remedio alguno Sasuke fue por su camisa. Miro como la chica estaba en un rincon con los ojos cerrados. Esa chica era la mas timida existencia en este mundo. Eso o una muy mal pensada distorcionada.

-Tsk, tonta.- Camino y tomo una de las manos de Hinata.-Alza tus manos.-

-E-eh?-

-Mojaste tu camisa tonta.- se quejo el Uchiha, mientras que sostenia su propia camisa de fisica.- Usaras la mia, si prometes no hablar de esto...Ahora levanta tus manos para ponertela. Dudo que tu lo puedas hacerlo. Tiemblas como perro mojado.-

Hinata alzo sus brazos timidamente, mientras que Sasuke se la ponia. Cuando por fin miro que Sasuke salia vestido, la pobre pelinegra dejo ir un suspiro de aire que habia aguantado. Miro la camisa que tenia el nombre de Sasuke escrito en palabras grandes en el frente. Hinata tenia la opcion de ir por su otra camisa y tardar mas en cambiarse o ir vestida con la camisa del Uchiha y evitar un castigo que la mataria. Para ella era mejor la segunda opcion.

Cuando finalmente llego al gimnasio, todos los ojos miraron en shock la camisa que tenia puesta. Una pelirosa casi se desmayaba, junto con un grupo de chicas que miraban al pelinegro como su idolo.

-Teme! Tu novia es muy bonita!- Hinata miro en horror como su amor platonico se referria a ella como la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.-Oi, por que no lo dijiste antes...-

"N-no tu, Na-naruto-kun..."

-Hn...- Constesto Sasuke molesto.-Idiota, ella no es mi novia.-

La hora paso y Hinata no dejaba de recibir el mal de ojo por parte de Sakura. No podia esperar llegar a casa y quitarse la camisa, solo pensar en el evento de hace horas la hacia morirse de verguenza. Y de nuevo caminaba tan despitada como siempre. Cuando entro a los banos de chicas miro que estaba vacio, sin pensarlo dos veces entro a cambiarse ahi. Nadie podria mirarla, ni tampoco ningun Uchiha estaba a la vista.

Cuando Sasuke entro a los vestidores noto algo fuera de lugar. Una chica entraba a los vestidores de los chicos. Quien mas que aquella despitada pelinegra.

-Dios, que despistada.- Rodo los ojos y se metio donde la pelinegra se encontraba.-Oye,tu.-

-Ah! Q-que q-quiere?- Hinata dijo mientras miraba como Sasuke cerraba la puerta. -E-este no son los vestidores de chi-chicos Sasuke-kun...C-creo que t-te equivocaste esta -ve-vez. Yo me asegure de que esta vez no me equivocara...-

Sasuke estaba apunto de replicar, cuando escucho unas risas(notar que no eran masculinas) su cara se hizo palida. Salto del susto cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Al ver cuatro pies en un solo vestidor,Sakura Haruno planeaba en humillar a aqella pareja de tortolos. Sakura no perderia la oportunidad para comenzar el rumor de esos dos.

-Demonios...- Sasuke maldijo.-Todo es tu culpa...-

Sasuke miro como risas se escuchaban del otro lado. pudo cachar murmuros de unas estudiantes que conocia...El maldito orgullo tomo lugar, y el necio Uchiha decidio que un simple rumor no lo intimidaria. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la puerta violentamente. Cuatro pares de ojos miraban la escena, mientras que Sasuke jalaba a Hinata de la mano. El grupo de chicas comenzaron a enojarse y fueron detras de ellos.

-S-sasuke-kun, esta bien?-Hinata pregunto al mirar como un tick aparecia en la cara del Uchiha.-C-cualquiera puede equivocarse...-

-Tsk, yo nunca me equivoco.-

Quien lo pensaria? Los Uchiha eran despistados tambien.

* * *

Esa tarde Hinata se paro frente a la entrada de la escuela, mientras miraba como el perro meneaba su cola. La chica saco de su mochila una torta que habia preparado especialmente para el perro. Era obvio que el animal la reconicia. Ella habitualmente iba a visitarlo al fin de clases, para ofrecerle cualquier alimentto que Hinata podia proverle.

-H-hola...S-sabes me recuerdas a u-un chico que tiene pelo oscuro como tu.-Sonrio Hinata...-Ah-Aha! Ya tengo un nombre para ti.T-te llamaras S-Sasuke-kun!-

El perro ladro feliz al escuchar el nuevo nombre dado. Perro un sonido que parecia un gru ido interrumpio el feliz momento entre can y ama.

Un molesto Uchiha grunia a la chica de ojos perla. Con que lo detestaba tanto que le ponia su nombre a perros sucios y vagos, y no solo eso; tambien tenia el descaro de alimentar el perro que Sasuke habia adoptado como suyo. Eso no tenia nombre, y incluzo si lo tenia a Sasuke no le importaba en ese momento. Queria venganza encontra de todas las humillaciones que habia pasado todo ese dia en la escuela. Todo gracias a la Hyuuga.

Hinata volteo para mirar a un Uchiha de brazos cruzados.

-Per-perdon! Y-yo no lo ago para burlarme...-Hinata trago saliva.-E-es que el se parece a ti...-

-Enserio?- Sasuke se miraba mas enojado.-Me parezco a un perro?-

-...-Hinata se tapo la boca, sientodose como una tonta.-Y-yo no quiero de-decir eso...-

Sasuke suspiro molesto y saco el pan que habia guardado para su perro. Y cuando Hinata noto como el perro se acercaba con tanta familiriadad a Sasuke, sospechas comenzaron a surgir. Asi que ella no era la unica que tomaba cuidado del pobrecito animal.

-A S-sasuke-kun no le gusta el pan bolillo.-Hinata abrio la boca sin pensarlo. -Etto..yo...-

-Que dijiste?...-Una vena aparecio en su cabeza.-Solo cierra la boca...Y otra cosa, que hacias con mi perro?-

-T-tu perro?- Hinata lo miro enojada, ella habia tomado cuidado de ese perro por casi doce meses.-E-se es mi pe-perro...-

Hinata miro como el perro comia, mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en el piso al lado del perro. El pelinegro se habia quedado ahi por hora y media, retando a Hinata que hiciera algo para quitarle el perro. Ese perro era una de las pocas cosas que a Sasuke le agradaban, y nadie lo iba a separar de el. Incluzo si se singnificaba quedarse sentado en las calles al lado del perro por toda la noche.

Hinata no dejaria que le quitaran su perro por su puesto.

-N-no t-te quedaras con m-mi mascota.- Hinata dijo firme, mientras se senta cerca de Sasuke.-M-me quedare aqui hasta q-que nos de-dejes en paz...No im-importa cuanto tiempo cueste!-

-Bien por mi...-Sasuke la reto.-Quien se vaya primero, pierde.-

-E-echo...-

Eran las tres y ambos seguian ahi sentados con los pies cruzados. Sin que se dieran cuenta ambos cayeron dormidos-Hinata ponia su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha, mientras que Sasuke ponia la cabeza arriba de la de Hinata-Hasta el perro se les unio.

Si las personas supieran del tonto reto, todas ellas se preguntarian lo mismo...

¿Con quien se queda el perro?

* * *

**Uff, si ya se...Apesta! Y pienso en eliminarlo, lo escribi por que no tenia nada que hacer...Y si, me dio pereza poner acentos y usar orden de puntos,comas. Estoy trabajando en eso con mi otra historia. Trate de hacerla romantica, pero solo los hice pasar momento humillantes =_=...En mi opinion, este fanfic apesta...Pero basta de mis quejas XD...**

** Es Sabado y no tenia nada que hacer...Escuche la cancion de Jesse & Joy, y me inspiro...**


End file.
